


Animal

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Body Description, Feelings Realization, M/M, Magnus POV, Magnus feelings, No Plot/Plotless, Sensuality, a little fluff, after 2x09, based on maroon 5 song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: Based on the song Animals, by Maroon 5.Magnus description of Alec, his touch, his body ... everything that made him feel.





	

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
  


Magnus couldn't stop thinking about the fight he had with Alec earlier. Why didn't he tell him about the yin fen situation? Even if he wasn't sure about anything, his sister Isabelle was implicated in it. Why was he so dumb? Of course, Alec would find out and be mad at him. After on hour of rumbling about this Magnus's mind drift away, still on Alec but on a totally different topic.

  
_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm  
  


He was so deep now, no coming back from that, he got Alec under his skin, like a tiger chasing after his prey. It was too late, he had too many feelings for this boy and seeing him angry at him scared him. Like it could lose him at any time. Alec was like the leaves who fall from the tree and could never go back to it. However, he didn't want to think of it for the moment. He prefers living in a present with him and starts of recall all the little things that made him fall for the boy anyway.

 _So what you trying to do to me_  
It's like we can't stop we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you  
You're like a drug that's killing me

 

Like his scent when he hugged him. He smells the mixture of sweat, blood sometimes, and blackberry with a little bit of mint, so intoxicating that Magnus couldn't get enough that he have to close his eyes every time he smells it worried that the sensation he felt will go away. Oh, boy in what trouble he just put himself into.

  
_I cut you out entirely_  
But I get so high when I'm inside you  
Yeah, you can start over, you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

 

His voice so full of emotion, so open that you could feel what he was feeling through his words. The worse his when he start whispering thing to him during their first time. His moans when Magnus touched him with his lips. The cry almost begging him to never stop and his sighs of pleasure he felt all the way. And he doesn't stop here.

  
_But you can't stay away from me_  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down, rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no

 

 

His touch. When he felt the cold hands traveling his warm skin. The chills he gets from them. The tremors of desire he felt when Alec's hands caressed him. His fingers brushing him uncertain like a feather twirling with the wind not really sure where to land. The warlock's skin recalls those moments at his thoughts.  
  


  
_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

 

His eyes, deep beautiful hazel eyes. When they looked at him in adoration, with love. How he rolled them when people talk and he finds it stupid or uninteresting. But the most important was when they find his during sex, he can't look away from them. The little tear he has when he gets to his pleasure edge. Them authorizing Magnus almost begging him to kept going when it started to get a bit painful, but soon replace by his closed eyelids due to the sensation it provided him.

 

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm  
  


His lips, oh don't start on the lips. So pink, soft and just as delicious as cotton candy. The way they were fitting perfectly, espousing his owns. How they manage to be rough sometimes especially on his neck when they shaved down his collarbone biting him slowly. How they react when Alec caressed them with his tongue slightly watering them. The sweet torture he inflicts while biting them. Magnus always fixed them when Alec was eating too, moving as he chewed if he wasn't restraining himself he would kiss him all the time. Coming back to his tongue, the shiver he gets from it when Alec slowly licked him around his body. Magnus wouldn't change it for anything.

  
_So if I run it's not enough_  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you  
  


His Torso and his perfect abs. How his muscles flexed when he train. The black runes putting on it at a strategic place for Alec to use the better of his body. The curly hair he got on his pectorals that he love gripping during the act. How his lungs rise every time the warlock is going harder, leaving the shadowhunter breathless. The way his body marked when Magnus scratched him. The sweat that rolled down his abs during training and that he'd love licking.

  
_Yeah, you can start over you can run free_  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no  


His long legs, thin but muscular, ready to run miles if we asked them too. When they gripped Magnus and scrolled with his. How his feets rises slowly when Magnus kiss his neck and curled when he hit the right spot. His hair dress up everytime Magnus caress his thighs who automatically tenses at the touch of his hands.

  
_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
  


His hair, the scent, the colors, the curls. Magnus's fingers embraced every one them when they passionately kiss. How they falling down when he train sticking his forehead to some place. The way they shine in the morning when the sun crosses the windows letting Magnus's heart skipped a bit everytime.

 

  
_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm  
  


 

His back, muscular like his torso, covered in runes the line from his vertebral column was so well drawn, Magnus could definitely kiss it for hours. The back of his neck so tempting to get bitten his square shoulders who could care you like your weight was nothing. He liked massaging his lover's back after a long day of work and it was always turning him on. Having the privilege to seen Alec so vulnerable and relaxing didn't have a price. Running his hands all other his back, hearing sighs coming out of Alec from time to time was dreamy. Like some people say, he hated seeing him going but loved watching him leave.

  
_Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
The beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  


His arms, strong showing his veins running around it. The ways his arms circled him when Alexander takes him in them. How they mostly grabbed Magnus's legs to lift and push him against the wall during a passionate kiss. The weight of Magnus being nothing for them like they are indestructible. How they tense when he uses his bow and fires his arrows delicately. Magnus's hands could caress the line of his muscles without getting bored.

 

  
_No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
The beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  


 

His neck, large and so addictive. The deflect rune that Magnus loved to explore, each millimeter of it, nipping his skin time to time. Licking his nerves up to his ear. Every time his react when Magnus poll his hair, the back of his neck arching letting space for Magnus to kiss his square jaw. His head falling back while making love. But the most arousing for Magnus was when Alec gets angry, his nerves appeared letting the Warlock dream of biting them.

  
_Yo..._  
Whoa...  
Whoa...  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Just like animals (yeah...), animals (yeah...), like animals-mals (yeah...)  
Ow  


Now that Magnus thinks about it, he was kind of turned on by seeing Alec angry and really protective of his sister. He loved seeing so devoted to his family and his job. The loyalty he had towards his parabatai like a wolf toward his pack. But no Alec was a born leader, he just hadn't realized it yet and his lover was ready to show what a true alpha he could be.

  
_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
  


 

Magnus was slightly starting to cool himself down and decide to think about how his laugh made his heart go faster each time he was hearing that sweet melody. How his dirty words barely audible make him shiver. The proud his felt every time Alec stand up for himself, arguing with his mother politely, defending what Magnus and he have. What was the shadowhunter doing to him?

  
_Maybe you think that you can hide_  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm  
  


Magnus was screwed and was definitely starting to get be in love with Alexander Lightwood now, he couldn't hide it from himself anymore. That was clear as water, the attraction between them was here and he liked it. Alec made him feel things he never felt before, not even with Camille, but the attraction wasn't the only reason. He truly cared about this boy and was determined to make him smile and laugh. He promises himself to love him every day, every hour, every minute every second of his eternal long life.

  
_Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
That beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
That beast inside-side-side-side  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 

Like a Tiger chasing his prey indefinitely, like a carnivorous in deep research for flesh and blood to survive.

Like an Animal.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, don't forget to put kudos if you liked it and comments for helping progress.


End file.
